Inventive concepts of example embodiments relate to a display driver integrated circuit and systems and methods using the same. Example embodiments may include, for example, a display driver integrated circuits, systems, and methods that vary a driving scheme according to whether an external image signal is a moving image or a still image.
In general, a host using an RGB interface always applies a screen display sync signal to a display driver integrated circuit in order to obtain a synchronized screen display. A host for a conventional display driver system may consume more power when the host continuously applies a screen display sync signal having a higher frequency to a display driver integrated circuit according to a frame frequency. As display driver system resolution increases, the host may require additional resources to control the display driver integrated circuit. Because the host may continuously apply a screen display sync signal having a higher frequency to the display driver integrated circuit, the host may have increased difficulty controlling the display driver integrated circuit.